


Everything

by Goodnightsammy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix It, Han Solo - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightsammy/pseuds/Goodnightsammy
Summary: A Fix-It where Ben Solo lives after the events of TROS. Rey finds herself contemplating how much like his father Ben Solo really is.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 238





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be real guys, never written a Star Wars fanfic before, but there's so much REYLO energy in me right now I may never stop. Feel free to tell me what you think.

Ben Solo is a lot like his father, Rey learned rather quickly. His wit is sharper than a switchblade, when he smiles his teeth glint through the cocky upturn of his lips, he teases and prods and tempts with the easy upturn of his brows. Full of life and expression and fearless ease. The first time she noticed, really noticed—putting two and two together until her whole world tumbled over in recognition, until _yes, of course, how could I have ever missed it—_ was at the med bay back at the rebel base. He was cuffed to the bed, more of a symbol than anything else, as everyone there knew if he wanted to escape the things couldn’t hold him. He had jokingly tugged on the chains when the nurse first walked in to check his vitals—face drawn in mock focus as he ‘fiddled’ with the ends. She scowled, hand twitching to sound the alarm when he broke into a relaxed grin and shrugged back into his bed. Rey could have sworn she had seen him wink. It hit her then, so wholly and completely—this boy so much like his father—and it hurt. 

His chart still read Kylo Ren then, despite Rey’s protests. But she supposed him being alive was compromise enough in that moment. She had dragged him alongside her, limping and hissing through gritted teeth from the pain of his broken bones, all the way from the x-wing to camp. For some time, everyone was caught up in their celebrations that they didn’t notice as the pair stumbled in, but it didn’t take long for one intrepid pioneer among the bunch to see—to realize. The base shuddered to a halt, the rebels fell silent. It was Poe who spoke first, jaw clenched and voice rough, “What the hell is he doing here?”

Rey reacted without realizing, draping herself around Ben in a protective stance, lighting her saber with the deep hum of its sapphire blue blade. There was such need in her, to protect what was hers then, what had always been but finally _was._ She could feel Ben’s sad eyes smile behind her—sensed that even as he ached for her friend’s acceptance, for their forgiveness, he couldn’t be prouder that his… _little Jedi,_ yes that was the phrasing he used…wanted to keep him safe. “It’s alright,” she said simply, extinguishing her blade just as quickly and opening her hands in a sort of surrender, “He’s my,” _my what? My other half? My dyad? What will that mean to them? How would they ever understand?_ “I promise, he saved me… he saved us all.” 

She saw it then, the doubt, the _fear_ that spread across the faces of her allies, her friends, her _family._ Even Finn’s face read hurt and confusion. She could hear their thoughts in whispers above her, each one wondering the same thing, and yet no one could find the courage to say it to her face— _he’s tricking you, he’s turned you, we can’t trust you anymore._

“Please,” Rey beckoned, eyes searching Poe’s and Finn’s for some sign, anything, “he’s hurt, he needs a doctor.” No one moves to help Ben, and Rey can feel the dejection as he begins to crawl back inside of himself. 

_ I knew I could never go home.  _ His words are silent, but she hears them anyways. 

“I thought you were dead,” Finn says finally.

“I was,” she answers. Slowly, slowly the realization spreads across Finn’s face, finally understanding what Rey had tried to say in too few words before. She watches as he shuts his eyes in resignation, before nodding sharply.

“Get that man to med bay.” Not a single soul moved to help Rey, moved to assist her with the weight of the large, injured man slung over her shoulder. Instead, they each stepped aside as she dragged him. Parting as if blades of grass pushed aside by a single gust of wind. If no one else would carry him, she would. She always would. 

It is later that Rey realized Ben Solo is so much more like his mother, so unlike the Kylo Ren she knew before. Some moments he speaks in such strong yet gentle wisdom, such calm, unwavering faith that it upends her. How? How could this gentle giant be the same man who conquered worlds through the dark gaze of a metal mask? So quick to bite his tongue and swallow his pride, large hands soft against her skin as if he might break her if he pressed too hard, so she would press back harder, daring him on, drawing him closer. He likes to smile softly against her lips when they kiss, as if he still doesn’t believe it, that this sort of happy was even possible, could even exist. She once let him brush the sand out of her brown locks under the double sunset of Tatooine. Long fingers playing delicately with each strand as if touching threaded gold. _You’re beautiful_ he had whispered low against her ear. 

It had been Poe’s idea that the two of them leave for a while. Ben had spent his time healing, and most of the brave souls who openly expressed their discontent for Ben sticking around, for not executing him on the spot, had quieted down. Still, the uneasy glances of the rebels—no, not rebels anymore—followed them everywhere. 

“It’ll be good for both of you,” he had said to Rey on one of the rare occasions where Ben hadn’t been glued to her side, “you’ll get some alone time, and he’ll get to be away from this—” Poe offered, waving his hands around to suggest that everything surrounding them, was in fact, _this._

“You don’t like him, you just want him off planet,” Rey grumbled back, anger low in her stomach but dampened by an uneasy sense of understanding. 

“I mean, I didn’t say it wouldn’t be good for me too,” Poe quipped back easily, but his face softened when he took in the look in her eyes. “Look, it’s just for a little while, just until things die down here a little bit and people can learn to—to forgive, to move past it.” 

_ They won’t ever forgive me,  _ Rey heard Ben say across the air.

_ They don’t have to,  _ she called back, _I do._

So she took him away. It was a pilgrimage of sorts, to burry the past in a way that screamed remember instead of forget, but to also forge a future. They had searched the galaxy high and low for the perfect gems to do it, but finally they had found twin stones for their sabers. They saluted the dead on Tatoonie with matching gold beams. 

“Let’s go someplace green,” Rey had said one night as she lay against Ben, gazing up at the ceiling of Luke’s childhood home. 

“I like the sand,” Ben had said simply, and Rey shot him a quizzical eye from below.

“There’s nothing here but dirt! How could you possibly like it?”

“It reminds me of you,” Ben answered, pressing a gentle kiss into the top of her head. And wasn’t that just it? Wasn’t that _everything?_


End file.
